crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Genius
Evil Genius is a Gen2 story by Bek D. Corbin, taking place off-campus. Part 1 Part 1 was posted on 2018-04-16. The narrative begins on 2016-06-12, and includes description of events happening several months previously. Jadis arrives on Camp LeMay, a former missile silo now repurposed as a holding facility for young paranormals. She came to talk to Tyler Collier, a geologist prodigy who is being held there on suspicion of having killed Leonardo Rivera, a fellow participant in Wiz Kids, a sort of reality show featuring genius teenagers. Turns out that the formerly male Tyler is now a beautiful -- and superstrong -- girl as the result of an attack similar to the one that killed Leonardo. Jadis decided to help Tyler for several reasons, among them the fact that his blood tests revealed the presence of THX-1157 aka "Vulcan" or "Evil Genius", a mind-enhancing drug wih serious side effects created by her estranged father -- something she tries to atone for. She's also suspicious of the dealings at the Quest Foundation, the organization behind the Wiz Kids show, and engages J. Parkinson Dunmore to be Tyler's lawyer to keep her from being railroaded. Parky arranges for Tyler to be transferred to the lower-security section of the facility and be allowed communication and the means to research the events that landed her there. Eventually, she starts reviewing raw footage of the adventure in La Isla Maldita, where her teammate Hugh Fienberg died, and finds evidence of tampering. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 01 May 2018. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 14 May 2018. Characters Part 1 * Jadis Frost * J. Parkinson Dunmore * Colonel (Camp LeMay) - unnamed Security Commander for Camp LeMay * Tyler Collier - geologist, callsign: Rockhound * Project Step One ** Dr. Leslie Campbell (Camp LeMay) - Doctor and physical therapist ** Ray (Camp LeMay) - Dyna-host; electrical shocks ** Luke (Camp LeMay) - aka "The Pulse"; absorbs energy and releases all at once ** Jake (Camp LeMay) - uncontrolled tissue growth ** Mike (Camp LeMay) - telepath, mostly projective ** Holly (Camp LeMay) - aka "Mittens"; disintegrator touch ** Barbara (Camp LeMay) - bursts of speed * Rhonda (Camp LeMay) - therapist * Jubal (Camp LeMay) - activities director * Mrs. Cannon (Camp LeMay) - dorm supervisor * Becky Suchon - therapist? * The "Redcoats" (Red Silo prisoners): ** Razor (Camp LeMay) - metallic skin ** Jojo (Camp LeMay) - speedster ** Zap (Camp LeMay) - blaster ** Stretch (Camp LeMay) - stretcher ** Hubie (Camp LeMay) - size increaser * Seen or mentioned in the context of the Wiz Kids show: ** Dr. Helen Chase - Mission Leader, callsign "Mamma Bear" ** Eric Newell - ship's security officer, callsign: "Ace" ** Suzy Becker - hydrologist, callsign: Splash. Leo Rivera's girlfriend ** Claire Bernard-Gagny - Botanist, Microbiologist and Paleontologist. Callsign: "Buttercup" ** Tom Chase - Helen Chase's son, Organic Chemistry, Physics and Engineering. codename: "Cowboy" ** Glynis Davies - cryptozoologist. Callsign: "Velma" ** Hugh Fienberg (deceased) - Engineer, physicist, inventor. Callsign: "Big Guy" ** Linda Havoc - Biology and Engineering. Callsign: "Diva" ** Logan Hogan - Biology, Biophysics, Chemistry, Engineering and Physics. Callsign: "Toxic" ** Leonardo Rivera (deceased), Biophysics, Marine Biology, Botany, Oceanic Hydrology and Organic Chemistry. Callsign: "Gaucho" ** Isabelle Zheng - Languages, both human and scientific. Callsign: "Zebra" ** Lennox (Wiz Kids) - Cameraman/editor ** DAGGER - former crime syndicate ** Wraith Queen ** Stone King * Tyler's family (mentioned only) ** Unnamed father ** Unnamed mother ** Julian (Rockhound)]] (stepfather) ** Unnamed stepsister * Mentioned in other contexts: ** Dr. Diabolik ** Techno-Devil ** Jobe Wilkins ** Reach ** Dr. Prado (Camp LeMay)-- Head therapist for Camp LeMay ** Jason Timbrook ** Rachel (Camp LeMay) ** Junkyard Part 2 Part 3 * Captain Rosalyn Ibarra, USAF, Camp LeMay's Legal Officer * Stormy (Just called Gwen, here. "short dark hair and kittenish features", with electrical magic.) Pop Culture references As is common in Bek's stories, some names bandied about are homages to various works of fiction: * The "Quest Foundation", to Jonny Quest * The "Quatermass Prize", to Bernard Quatermass Category:Stories Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Gen2